Melkor's song
by Ivorosy
Summary: Enemigo, Enemigo Oscuro del Mundo, Enemigo de los Valar, Amo, Señor de la Tierra Media, Amo de los Destinos de Arda, Señor de Todos, Poder del Terror y el Odio, Rey Oscuro, Rey del Mundo, Amo de las Mentiras, Corruptor, Mano Negra, Negro Enemigo del Mundo y Señor Oscuro. Su negro corazón aún no ha sido escuchado. Serie de relatos sobre el vala expulsado, Melkor.
1. Melkor's father

_**Aclaraciones &amp; Advertencias generales: **_

_**-**_Este fic es en respuesta al reto lanzado al foro del El" Poney Pisador" "la libreta de Rosita: ¡Te desafío a…!" lanzado por _Luna Zinaide_.

-Ni Melkor, ni el resto de personajes o el mundo que se desarrolla este fic me pertenece. Hechos por J.R.R Tolkien.

_-Este fic estará conformado por nueve capítulos (Viñetas, one shots, drabbles, etc.), y no tendrán necesariamente conexión el uno con el otro siendo que tampoco respetan estrictamente una línea temporal con base a los hechos en el Silmarillion. _

_\- Posible OoC (Fuera de personalidad del personaje). _

_-No es cien por ciento fiel a lo escrito por el Profesor Tolkien y su hijo. Ya saldré yo con mis inventos y estupideces (disculpas de antemano). _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**M**E**L**K**O**R**'S **S**O**N**G. **

_Por Ivorosy_

.

* * *

.

First song:

**Melkor's father.**

.

* * *

**¡Quiero salir!**

**Vivir mi vida solo, ¡quiero salir!**

**Déjenme ser, ¡quiero salir!**

**A hacer las cosas por mí mismo, ¡quiero salir!**

**A vivir mi vida y a ser libre.**

_Helloween- I want out._

* * *

_._

En el pensamiento del único nacen los Ainur; nueve son los más poderosos y cada uno es ingeniado y concebido para un exclusivo propósito. Cuando Ilúvatar piensa en Melkor, lo piensa especialmente, porque sería uno de sus más grandes instrumentos, porque desde el inicio de lo absoluto, el padre de todo tiene contemplado su plan; por ello, al noveno, lo dota de muchos dones (algunos compartidos, en parte, de los otros ocho), en conocimientos igualmente útiles. Y quizá muchos piensen ha sido un error; pero nada creado por el pensamiento de Eru, _es_ ni _será_ un error.

Y allí están los nueve, creando música, yendo al compás de Ilúvatar; interpretada con la más exquisita armonía; una música que si ahora es escuchada por oídos elfícos, humanos, enanos u otra especie conocida o por conocer, quedarían embelesados, inmortalizados, conmovidos. Sería una gama de infinitas emociones cuyos físicos cuerpos no podrían soportar, dada que tal belleza mataría su corazón, probablemente su alma y de matarlos los habría vuelto a revivir y así consecutivamente, como el ciclo de las estaciones.

Ocho están concentrados, ocho obedecen al único, hacen su voluntad con los acordes, con el ritmo, con el tono; complacen al escucha de Eru, quien yace sentado. Pero el noveno, el que se hace llamar Melkor, piensa. Y piensa en sus propios acordes, en sus propias notas. Al principio sigue a los otros, luego, se cansa de ello y quiere hacer ya no la voluntad del único, sino la suya. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Tan sólo, por breves ratos hace de la suyas, ¿qué daño podría hacer con eso? A él le gusta la música de su propia mano, le gusta, le hace sentir diferente. Le gusta ser diferente. Pero al parecer, ser diferente no es algo bueno; no, no lo es…A su juicio (sí, su muy prematuro y vivaz juicio) lo que hace no puede ser fatal; pero no puede notar, a pesar de todo, distinguir que su música resalta del resto y que desentona y que es grotesca y su discordancia altera a su derredor. Eru le escucha, le contempla; pero sabe que le tiene que poner un alto. Y se levanta y alza la mano. Lucha con la música de su hijo y por fin le calma, comienza de nuevo, ésta vez con nuevo tema.

Indirectamente Melkor es reprendido; la sutil y sinuosa manera de hacerle saber que no debe hacer ya aquello. Y Melkor lo intenta, en verdad que lo hace. Pero _no puede_. Está en su naturaleza. Por lo que, al rato ya anda pensando nuevamente en sus propios temas, en su inherente melodía y entretejiendo sus propios pensares. Otra vez, el padre de todo le contempla y le oye; pero ahora levanta la mano contraria y vuelve a pelear y vuelve callar y vuelve empezar. Los ocho parecen molestos con él, no comprenden que le sucede al noveno; inclusive el más cercano a Melkor en pensamiento de Ilúvatar, Manwë, su hermano, no logra interpretarlo por más que éste intenta e intenta. Pero Melkor, después de la segunda vez, vuelve a pensar. Y piensa que no quiere ser comprendido, ya no, tan sólo quiere _ser_ y no hay más. Ama a su padre, claro que le ama, pero su aprecio no es suficiente para frenar lo que _es_. ¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué a pesar de amar (así como el resto de sus hermanos Aratar) a Ilúvatar, es el único en querer ser _él_? No quiere ser solamente un instrumento. No, el quiere ser de igual modo el maestro, el autor, el compositor. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Se repite, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Se vuelve a repetir. Nada, no encuentra su falta, no halla el yerro. Fue así y con este pensar que vuelve a tocar su propia música por tercera y última vez. Ultima vez, porque el único se levanta y por fin se dirige a él.

Y centrándose solamente en aquellas palabras que le cambian por completo; cuyo orgullo se vuelve vergüenza, y en su amor se inicia a incubar el rencor, Eru dice—: "_Y tú, Melkor, verás que ningún tema puede tocarse que no tenga en mí su fuente más profunda, y que nadie puede alterar la Música a mi pesar. Porque aquel que lo intente probará que es sólo mi instrumento para la creación de cosas más maravillosas todavía, que él no ha imaginado._"

Melkor no llega a entender del todo a lo que el padre de todo se refiere con ello, porque su deshonra es grande y su amor sufre un cambio drástico, el corazón sufre ésa pequeña corrosión en su interior. Y se agacha, y se encoge; cuando Eru da la vuelta y oye la risa de los Aratar a sus espaldas, es el instante que se vuelve a levantar y un sentimiento que empieza a ser llamado odio le corroe el _ser_. Es allí donde la totalidad se abre paso y la historia del señor oscuro inicia.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**Palabras:** 820 (aprox).

**Formato:** Viñeta.

* * *

**N/A: **Lamento si alguien no es muy fan de Helloween o de ésta clase de música, e igualmente por si también no ven acorde el género musical para con Melkor; pero debo confesar que veo a este _vala_ como el metalero/rockero de la familia (creo que por eso igualmente me fascina tanto su personaje), siendo que los otros valar los veo más de música clásica xD. ¡Me he es tan gracioso imaginármelo así, perdón! Pero la idea me fascina y además la letra quedaba perfecto para lo que quería expresar para éste chap. (muy probablemente el resto de capítulos inicie con la letra de "x" canción e "y" banda/cantante…En su defecto invenciones mías cuando no encuentre nada acorde al tema). En fin, no me extiendo más y escribo directamente a Luna… ¡Espero que te guste, Luna hermosa! Lo hago de todo corazón, con cariño y esmero (como todos mis fics) y espero esta serie de escritos alcancen aunque sea un poco tus expectativas. Sin más, ¡Saludos informales de mi parte! ;D

Se agradecen (y mucho) cualquier review/comentario con crítica respetuosa, opiniones, sugerencias, etc.


	2. Melkor's brother

**Palabras:** 1,100 (aprox).

**Formato: **One shot.

* * *

.

Second song:

**Melkor's brother.**

.

* * *

**Y si das un paseo a través del jardín de la vida,**  
**¿Qué crees que esperarías ver?**

**Sólo por un segundo veo una visión de mi padre,**  
**Y en un momento los recuerdos son todo lo que queda**  
**Y todas las heridas son abiertas otra vez**

**Somos hermanos de sangre.**

**Cuando flotas en toda la emoción que sientes**  
**Y reflexionas lo bueno y lo malo.**

**Cuando crees que hemos usado todas nuestras oportunidades**  
**Y aparece la oportunidad de hacer todo correctamente,**  
**Seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores.**  
**Haciendo perder el balance tan fácil.**

**Somos hermanos de sangre.**

**Y si das un paseo a través del jardín de la vida...**

_Iron Maiden- Blood brothers._

* * *

.

La belleza de los jardines es indescriptible. Poseen una sublimidad que no sería ningún lenguaje oral, lo suficientemente avezado para reflejarlo. Pero acercándose un poco: Hay miles de flores, árboles y montañas de comparable altura; poderosas y fastuosas construcciones, cada cual con su particular esencia de hermosura. Los dorados, plateados, celestes e infinitos colores de brotes hacen contraste con un cielo en profundo y límpido azul; la cristalina y fluyente agua dulce que desembocará, muy seguramente, en los puertos de los Cisnes y se volverá entonces salada, posiblemente; forrajes cetrinos, donde los primeros nacidos, los elfos, van y vienen. Las hermosas criaturas juguetean descalzos en la fértil y suave tierra, o admiran el firmamento, o cantan, o construyen, o leen. Pocos son los que yacen inertes e indolentes, y aún así se hallan así mismos con la plenitud de la vida reflejada en sus brillantes ojos.

Y Melkor observa tal esplendorosa vista. Y no es felicidad, ni paz, ni dicha, ni armonía, ni orgullo, ni contento, ni nada que se cataloguen como sentimientos _buenos _lo que siente en aquel momento_._ Pero finge, finge que así lo es, porque tiene a su hermano a un lado. Es bueno usando aquella máscara de mentira, de falsedad; tan bueno es, que cualquiera que los viese de lejos y a simple vista, diría que ambos semblantes son honestos y apacibles. Pero si uno se acerca y observa con cuidado, puede notar como (casi imperceptible) la comisura del labio de Melkor oscila. El sutil tiritar que delata su máscara de pacífica felicidad. Pero ni el gran Manwë logra discernirlo, porque es necesario otro falaz para revelar a otro falaz y Manwë jamás ha sido ni será aquello. Por ello sigue distraído, contemplando y convencido de que el ser que mantiene a su lado tiene el mismo sentir que él al mirar el paraje.

—Hermoso, ¿no, hermano? —rompe el silencio el rey de Arda. Suspira. Melkor escucha— La creación del Único es imprescindible.

—Lo es.

Y sabe que es verdad, que es también hermosa. Pero no siente más que envidia ante él, ante los preciosos hijos primogénitos. La visión de Eru, tan presente. Lo odia, siente asco, lo aborrece: Porque sabe que él jamás será capaz de creaciones tan maravillosas, tan exquisitas como las que sus físicos ojos contemplan con resentimiento, maquillados perfectamente por la fascinación. ¿Por qué no puede ser dueño de todo aquello? Se pregunta. Ser responsable de ése divino universo; amo, dueño y señor. Siempre intentando imitar e igualar a Ilúvatar, con su propia música, con su propio pensar, con sus propias manos. Y no hace más que horrores, burdas imitaciones, grotescas burlas (algunas hechas apropósito, en consecuencia a su tirria y frustración). Pero muy, muy en el fondo sabe que eso jamás será, nunca: Ser como su padre, ser el padre…Y no siente más que rencor; hacia Eru y sus obras, hacía su hermano que está a lado. El hijo perfecto, el que sigue la voluntad del único sin rechistar, aquel del que todo padre debe sentirse orgulloso, el querido, el favorito.

Pero Melkor prefiere por sobre todo, yacer en la oscuridad, en desdicha y animadversión; ser odiado, temido, rechazado y aborrecido, que someterse a otra voluntad que _no _sea la _suya_. Y si el pago por ello es corromperse, destruir y destruirse, abandonar todo amor y ser acunado por el odio, entonces, está dispuesto a dar tal retribución; que por cierto, ya pagó. Hace tiempo.

—No creí que esto pudiera suceder de nuevo—le regresa Manwë a la realidad.

Melkor le gira a ver, simulando curiosidad. Curiosidad que no siente en absoluto, porque sabe de qué habla. Pero inquiere, porque así refuerza su falsa ingenuidad, su cordial voz libre (aparentemente) de sentimiento oscuro—: ¿Qué no ha creído que sucediera de nuevo, si se puede saber, gran señor?

—Tener a mi hermano de vuelta. — Manwë le toca el hombro y sonríe, plácidamente. Si Melkor fuera lo que una vez _fue_, se hubiera sentido conmovido por el gesto del vala. Le hubiera embriagado de calidez. Pero no siente _nada_, ni un ápice de ello. Su corazón sigue indiferente en contraste a la hipócrita y leve sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

—Muchos dudan de ti, todavía…—continua el Rey—Sé perfectamente, también, que no están muy convencidos de mi decisión de aceptarte y dejarte vagar libremente por Aman. Pero te he recibido y perdonado, porque estoy convencido de que puedo confiar nuevamente en ti, tal como al inicio. Confiar en que desde el principio, cuando Padre nos pensó, nos pensó de igual modo. Yo creo en mi hermano, creo en su arrepentimiento y creo que de ahora en adelante obrará correctamente.

Melkor hace reverencia, cargando todavía ésa farisaica sonrisa de agradecimiento y sumisión. Pero más allá de proseguir con su falacia, se detiene un momento a razonar lo que su hermano le dice. Lo que fue al inicio, que un día habían sido iguales. Melkor sabe que quizá, así fue, pero es difícil de confirmar dado a que su negro corazón le nubla el juicio.

Pero sabe que, una vez estuvo sometido a la voluntad de Ilúvatar, una vez los amó a todos, una vez fue cercano a su hermano, una vez su imagen no era tan alejada a lo que es Manwë. Manwë, el que siempre intenta e intentó comprenderlo…Pero nunca jamás lo hizo, lo hace, ni lo hará. Son como del Norte al Sur, del Este al Oeste, de lo positivo y lo negativo, dos caras de una misma moneda. El hijo obediente y el hijo rebelde. El querido y el aborrecido.

Melkor sabe y puede vivir con eso. Porque siempre supo que era diferente, que su destino estaba más allá de ser una réplica exacta de su hermano; ser sumiso y obediente a Eru. Siente por tan efímeros y casi inexistentes segundos una singular compasión por Manwë, su alguna vez (y ya no más) querido hermano. Porque él, Manwë, está atado a un permiso, y él no. Se consuela pensando que a pesar de todo, posee algo que los otros se niegan a tener y quizá por ello, ante una segunda oportunidad, donde se le concede el perdón y se le ofrece una reconfortante sonrisa, brazos abiertos y poder redimirse, hacer todo _correctamente_; opta por cometer los mismos errores, otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque piensa y se auto convence de que posee _libre __albedrío_, que posee _libertad_. Y está dispuesto a utilizarla, a sacarle ventaja, aprovecharlos.

—Gran Súlimo, Rey Manwë, mi bienamando hermano, gracias por su clemencia y esperanza en mi ser…—se inclina profundamente—Os juro no fallaré a sus palabras.

Oculta una perfecta sonrisa llena de malicia, porque sabe que miente, y miente sin arrepentimiento alguno.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A: **Un capítulo algo dificil y complejo de hacer, pero he quedado a gusto con el producto final, más o menos. ¡Se agradecen posibles reviews! ;D


	3. Melkor's apprentice

**Palabras:** 1,942 (aprox)

**Formato:** One shot.

* * *

.

Third song:

**Melkor's apprentice.**

.

* * *

**Maestro.  
Aprendiz.  
Corazón naciente.  
Séptimo buscador.  
Guerrero.  
Discípulo.  
En mí,  
El deseo del maestro.**

**Maestro del deseo.**  
**Cruzada por tu voluntad.**  
**El aprendiz se convertirá* en maestro.**

_Nightwish- Wishmaster._

* * *

_._

Examina la piedra. Perfectamente tallada, ingeniosamente anexada a la roca, roca impecablemente pulida; cuyo compacto marrón, su sólido gris y distintivo blanco se combinan y crean una de las más estupendas armonías vistos en algún mineral. De aquella roca desciende la montaña, la opulenta creación de Aulë. Uno de sus más esplendorosos e inmejorables trabajos, seguramente. Melkor sonríe, burlón, pero es una burla producto de su propia envidia. Se endereza, y vuelve a admirar la creación de pieza a cabeza; y luego, el gesto desaparece y la curva es sus labios es sustituida por un temblor en las aristas de los mismos y un marcado y profundo entrecejo ceñido. Escupe. Le escupe a la roca. Se hace grande y pisotea la montaña, la hace añicos bajo la planta de su pie; y lo disfruta, lo goza, un hormigueo de satisfacción le recorre de raíz a punta. La belleza del ingenio de Aulë queda en el olvido, ya no existe, y eso no hace más que hinchar de alborozo el negro corazón de Melkor. Exhala un gran y tórrido aliento, lanzado al gélido aire, haciéndose visible. Abre los ojos, y el oscuro iris se fija al firmamento.

De los ocho consentidos de Ilúvatar, es al _vala_ Aulë al que más odia e increíblemente, más rivaliza. Pues está consciente de sus similitudes. Ambos buscan y quieren hacer de sus propias creaciones, _valar_ innovadores, una afín sabiduría y una análoga fuerza. Pocas, pero muy importantes y significativas, son las diferencias marcadas entre ambos. La primera y más importante, es que uno, a pesar de ser igualmente creativo y algo impulsivo a hacer sus propios deseos, siempre le es fiel a Eru; a tal grado de que, sería capaz de destruir sus propias creaciones antes de ofender y desobedecer a su padre. Por otro lado, jamás envidia lo que sus otros hermanos hacen; no hay recelo, deseo, ni animosidad en el vala Aulë, se delimita a lo suyo, en lo que es bueno, y su única competencia no es más que, ante todo, el mismo. Estas cosas, por supuesto, son en las que Melkor difiere, al ser todo lo opuesto. Y son ésas minorías lo que provocan un estruendoso choque entre los dos _Ainur_ y lo que da como resultado la insondable antipatía del Señor Oscuro al Herrero.

Por ello, goza de destruir (siempre que la oportunidad se presenta tan cantada y gustosa), las invenciones de Aulë, y a consecuencia todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Es por eso que, tiene la puntería fija en uno de sus servidores: Mairon, el admirable. Un _maia_ de alto rango, cuyo poder es incontable y cuyas creaciones, a base de las enseñanzas de Návatar, son sorprendentemente soberbias.

En su forma humana, Mairon es un hombre, de semblante tan tranquilo en contraste a sus duras, pero muy hermosas facciones. Trae una sonrisa reflejada en sus dorados ojos y que a veces, igualmente, se pinta sutil en sus delgados labios cada que trabaja. Pues trabaja con suma pasión y placer, gustoso. No parece haber ni pizca de maldad en su ser, pues es de dócil figura, y cuidadoso y gentil con lo que maneja.

Torcida y pérfida es la sonrisa de Melkor, porque le provoca deleite, uno grande y horrible, el sólo imaginar corromper a tal _maia_. Ya lo ha hecho antes y lo hará otra vez. Se divierte pensando en desaparecer ésa luz de su mirada, apagarla y desvanecerla por siempre; remplazar aquella imaginaria sonrisa por una desdichada, en hacer aquella blanca y sana piel, a una grisácea e insalubre; y sus dorados cabellos cobrizos, opacarlos y ensombrecerlos sin remedio alguno. Arrebatar, robar y pervertir al más grande y recio _maiar_ al servicio de Aüle y hacerlo suyo, someterlo, subyugarlo…Es un hórrido placer que le recorre al imaginarlo. Guiar a tal criatura de luz hacia las tinieblas, para que éstas le consuman y apaguen perpetúas.

Para ello, utiliza su mejor forma. Una bondadosa, agradable y muy hermosa. Se acerca al aprendiz del herrero, quien esculpe con sus herramientas sobre un pedrusco de desconocida procedencia. El _maiar _levanta la vista cuando la luz se le es interrumpida. Melkor observa como éste le mira con duda, pero también con vaporoso asombro. Detiene sus labores, dejando a un lado su especial estilete, para poder inquirirle—: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y a qué debo vuestra presencia? Es que acaso, ¿requiere usted de mi favor?

—Nada necesito, amable _maia_. Pero agradezco tu gentil consulta—empieza, con dulcificado y melodioso timbre—. No, vengo porque has despertado curiosidad en mí; verás, desde hace un largo rato, observo que tallas esa pieza que llevas en mano, ¿qué es, si es que me pudieras esclarecer?

La criatura le muestra (confiando); extiende la mano, abre la palma de su mano y revela la pieza en la cual labra—. Una tarea que me ha encargado mi maestro, ciertamente—explica—. Le ayudo gustoso en su obra, montañas es lo que pide y yo le asisto en detalles.

—Interesante—simula estupor, alarga la mano— ¿podría ver? —Mairon al inicio no se aprecia seguro, duda; pero Melkor le mira a los ojos y ve _algo. Algo _que le induce a hacer lo que se le pide. Extraño, extraordinario, le cede la roca sin rechistar. El _vala_ sonríe tenue al tener la pieza una vez en su poder. La gira, la admira, se toma su tiempo en _disfrutar_ del detalle, de lo suntuoso. Una roca hecha de minúsculos cristales, bien formados, geométricamente perfectos; cuyos colores se combinan naturales en capaz impecables. Los celos se hacen presentes, maldice en su cavilar, pero claro, no puede mostrarse ni decir eso delante del _maia_, por lo que continua con su farsa—. Increíble, es un trabajo de lo más limpio, de grandiosa orfebrería. Raya _casi_ lo perfecto. Es evidente quien es tu maestro, el gran Aulë, por supuesto.

Las palabras son escogidas con cuidado. El _casi _no ha sido una coincidencia y aunque el _maia_ no repara en ello en primera instancia, hace que la inquietud inconscientemente se le plantee.

—Así es, mi señor.

—Pero—Melkor sabe que decir, que vocablos usar. Es el maestro del verbo, de la mentira, del halago—, aunque sea él tú maestro, puedo notar que aquí hay más tuyo que suyo.

Logra su primer cometido. El _maia_ ladea ligeramente el cuello, confundido— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Claro, soy consciente de las maravillas que el _vala _Aulë es capaz de hacer, conozco mejor que nadie sus creaciones. Y, aunque aquí tengo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que te hablo, es indudable que sus enseñanzas quedan ensombrecidas y apocadas ante un talento nato.

Y logra su segundo cometido. El _maia _se muestra entusiasmado, interesado —… ¿De verdad cree eso, señor?

—Indudablemente—asiente—. Reconozco el ingenio genuino en cuanto le miro, ¿por qué crees te he estado observando? —Y aunque ya lo sabe, lo pregunta de todas maneras, como parte del plan y porque a la criatura se le dibuja una sonrisa entusiasmada—. Dime, joven _maia_, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?

—Mairon, mi señor.

—Y correcto es tu nombre, advierto. "El admirable" —cita sin reparo. Le regresa su fragmento—. Dime, Mairon, ¿te gustaría poder hacer de tus propias obras? Dado tu connatural ingenio, me extrañaría que no fuese así.

—Jamás lo había pensado, señor—admite. Con su pieza otra vez en manos, le gira y la observa, con nueva perspectiva después de tanto halago—. Mi trabajo no es más que servir y ayudar a mi maestro y de otro modo no se me ha ocurrido en invertir mis talentos.

— ¡Pero qué desperdicio y en verdad una lástima! —Exclama Melkor, con aparente desilusión. Se acerca a Mairon, le posa la mano sobre el hombro, susurra casi en su oído; como una especie de conciencia, una embustera, cuyo verbo es incitante y venenoso—. De ser mi aprendiz, sabría como explotar tus dotes al máximo; te enseñaría todo lo que sé, pues debes saber que Aulë es receloso y no todo su conocimiento es dado. Imagínate, hacer de tus propias creaciones, sin restricción alguna.

—… ¿Quién es usted? —Logra formular finalmente. Pues un escalofrío le recorre. Pero no sabe distinguir si es miedo o emoción. La curiosidad le embarga. Melkor logra su tercer cometido, y oculta una satisfecha sonrisa, cuando Mairon agrega a sus dudas —: Y, ¿qué más podría enseñarme?

El _vala_ se yergue. Su voz es profunda, hechizante, su porte cargado de orgullo y vanidad. Expresa—: Te enseñaría los secretos de éste mundo, tu clarividencia sería infinita. Aprenderías a ser tu propio amo y señor, podrías hacer lo que sea que más anheles. Aprenderías a utilizar las palabras y emplearlas para tu beneficio, serías entonces dirigente y no un inferior, sublevado a insignificantes tareas. Y lo _casi _perfecto se transformaría en un perfecto _absoluto._

Mairon parece embelesado, excitado, maravillado. De repente, la imagen del _vala_ se vuelve una especie de revelación. Majestuoso. Pero aquello desaparece cuando le desvela su identidad.

— ¿Y mi nombre? Tengo muchos. Pero tú me puedes conocer con el nombre de Melkor. — Es entonces que la admiración se mezcla con la turbación y Mairon queda en un punto neutro, donde las ideas han quedado estancadas, intrincadas. Porque conoce ése nombre, ha oído hablar de él y no es bueno lo que presiente. El _vala_ lo sabe, lo percibe. Pero no teme, ya que sabe, exactamente, lo que debe decir a continuación—. Seguro habrás escuchado de mí, puedo verlo dibujado claramente en tu rostro; pero no temas, pues muchas mentiras y calumnias se levantan en mi contra a causa de envidia y rencor, porque _ellos_ saben que soy _superior_ en muchos sentidos. Así que, no me respondas ahora a mi propuesta, joven Mairon.

Melkor lo tiene contemplado, ya tiene preparado su anzuelo. Ha dedicado especial atención y esmero en ése _obsequio_. Lo saca de su oscura y brillante vestimenta, de la enorme manga que sirve tan bien como saquillo.

— Toma esto, te lo obsequio—dice, tendiéndole el objeto. El _maiar_ lo coge, al inicio bastante prevenido. Pero una vez en su poder, separar los labios por la impresión es inevitable. Es diamante, es cristal, quizá amabas o ninguna. Una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de una canica, cuyo interior parece albergar la ilusión de un universo, oscuro e iluminante al mismo tiempo. Y al ponerla, accidentalmente a la luz, una diminuta llama roja hace aparición y se extiende, revela algo parecido a un ojo, un ojo de fuego. Es sensacional, parece quemar pero el material en su palma sigue frío. El _vala_ se muestra gozoso por la reacción, pues es la esperada. Y antes de marchar, agrega belicoso—. Ven a mí cuando te canses de ser la sombra de Aulë. Un simple siervo que no aspirará a más.

Y desaparece, habiendo sembrado con éxito una semilla. Mairon se ahoga en su propio silencio, inerte en su propio pensar. Hay un conflicto en su ser y es prolongada aquella batalla interna que se desata. Finalmente, cierra la mano con extrema fuerza, allí donde mantiene el objeto dado.

**O0O0O**

Ha esperado bastante. Pero ha valido la pena, piensa ufano. Y quiere reír, y de poder hacerlo (pues el deseo es inmenso), iría con Aulë. Pues quiere burlarse en su propia cara hasta saciarse y cansarse. Porque ha triunfado, su cometido está hecho. Delante de él, Mairon se halla arrodillado, con la cabeza dirigida a los suelos, rogando y proclamando palabras, que por desgracia, ya no tienen enmienda ni reparación alguna.

—Por favor, tómeme como su aprendiz, maestro.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**Convertirá*:** originalmente esa palabra, traducida, está en presente "convierte". Pero quedaba mejor si lo dejaba en futuro para este relato. Tuomas Holopainen me perdone ésta licencia que me he tomado la libertad de hacer.


	4. Melkor's descent

**Palabras:** 400 (aprox)

**Formato:** Drabble.

* * *

.

Fourth song:

**Melkor's descent.**

.

* * *

**Este estado está subiendo,**

**Mientras el dolor se convierte en odio.**

**Anticipando, todos los jodidos sentimientos otra vez.**

**El dolor por dentro se desvanece;**

**Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos,**

**Todo este tiempo he estado esperando.**

**No, ya no puedo llorar más,**

**Porque lo que está dentro está despertando.**

**Vine para quedarme**

_Korn- Here to stay__._

* * *

_._

Hay un bulto. Oscuro. Podría decirse que sin forma, pero no del todo, porque la tiene. Enroscado, oscilando, llorando. ¿Llorando? La primera vez que lo hace, seguramente la última (quizá, probablemente). Pues es su retribución al trato maldito que está dispuesto a hacer, a cerrar, a terminar. Ha buscado la llama imperecedera. Otra vez. Pero no la ha encontrado, ni lo hará, jamás. La frustración lo ha arrullado en sus brazos. Y ahora, después de mucha búsqueda, una búsqueda sin sentido (cabe resaltar), Melkor se echa; cansado, desgraciado, deprimido, inquieto, colérico, irritado, débil, nulo, solo…Y muchas, muchas preguntas se conglomeran en su pensar. Respira hondo, calado. Solloza, se abraza, se rasguña y se provoca dolor físico, un dolor que es tangible, pero incomparable a sus marañas mentales, inigualable a la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

_¿Por qué, padre?_ Se pregunta, _¿Por qué sólo yo?_ Reclama _¿Por qué soy diferente a los otros?_ Exclama _¿Por qué me siento así?_ Musita _¿Por qué hago lo que hago?_ Se cuestiona _¿Por qué deseo tanto?_ Mira la palma de su mano, vacía. _Dime…Dime, dime, ¡dime!_ Cierra los ojos de tal modo que es lacerante, demasiado fuerte. Siente un terrible frío, pero no hace más que mascullar y rogar. Ninguna de sus preguntas es resuelta. Le hace gracia, ríe, una risa triste. De todos modos ya lo sabía, lo intuía…Ilúvatar y su eterno y humillante misterio. Maldice. El silencio se sitúa, discreto, profundo, hueco.

La mudez se vuelve indiferencia. Todo sentimiento se hace dolor y el dolor se transforma en odio. Y las preguntas que lo atormentan, decide responderlas el mismo. _¿Por qué, padre?_ No necesita su piedad, no necesita su réplica. Su orgullo y vanidad pueden más _¿Por qué sólo él, por qué es diferente a los demás, por qué desea tanto, por qué sus actos? _Porque así debe ser, ostenta; porque es especial, se jacta; porque está destinado a la grandeza, proclama; porque es su camino, se convence; porque es libre, se ilusiona.

Las lágrimas han secado y secado (quizá) para siempre. Se ha levantado, en medio de ningún lugar, en medio de una infinita oscuridad. Alza los brazos y como recibiendo de buena voluntad, ampara todo sentimiento negro, porque es lo único que ahora puede mantenerlo en pie. Encuentra fuerza y refugio en ellos y no se siente mal, ya no más. Abre los obscuros ojos, y destilan ira mezclada con tan perfecto desamor.

Está listo. El señor del poder, del terror y el odio. El Señor Oscuro, está listo.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecimientos especiales a** Luna** (Nuevamente) y a **Jim** (Por primera vez) por sus pasados reviews, ¡me animan mucho! Espero este pequeño drabble fuera de su agrado igualmente. ¡Besos! Y gracias por el apoyo ;)


	5. Melkor's treasure

**Palabras:** 1,540 (aprox).

**Formato:** One shot.

* * *

.

Fifth song:

**Melkor's treasure.**

.

* * *

**Dámelo.**

**Debo tenerlo.**

**Precioso tesoro.**

**Lo merezco.**

**¿A dónde puedo correr?**

**¿Cómo puedo esconder los Silmarils?**

**Gemas de los árboles de la luz.**

**Su vida me pertenece.**

**Oh, es dulce como la oscuridad flota alrededor.**

**¡Seguimos la voluntad del único!**

**¡A través de la edad oscura y dentro de la tormenta!**

**¡Señor, soy malo!**

**Libérame de mi dolor.**

**¡Como lo necesito!**

**¡Como lo necesito!**

**¡Como lo necesito!**

_Blind Guardian- Into the storm__._

* * *

.

Ardía, le ardía el pecho cuando pensaba en ellos. En los silmarils. Se deleita recordando sus formas, sus matices, el fuego vivo dentro de ellos. Es una codicia enfermiza, gutural, anormal. Les desea más que nada en el mundo, les añora y les sueña, dormido o despierto; no importando el tiempo, el lugar, el estado, el modo o situación, pero siempre están en su pensar.

Una vez la venganza está consumada, va con la colosal Ungoliant; la araña de insaciable hambre, la que repugna, pero ahora igualmente teme; es grande, es repulsiva, es terrible. Pero la soporta, la tolera y en cuanto la oportunidad se presente, se deshará de ella, calcula; mal o bien, no es capaz de anticipar el resultado.

Llegan al destino. Formenos. La fortaleza, las grandes puertas y muros, poderosas, talladas con la más exquisita mano. Mano de Fëanor. Al que odia con terrible y fascinante intensidad. Le humilló, justo allí, delante de esa entrada, cerrándole las puertas en rostro, recuerda con rabia. Venganza, silmarils, son las dos cosas que cruzan por su cabeza. Dispuesto junto con la gigante araña a derribar y destruir no se prevé cuando Finwë, padre de su más odiado enemigo sale, con una pequeña compañía y una gran espada en mano. El filo brilla, destila, conservando una ínfima esperanza en aquel titilar que se pierde en la oscuridad que el _vala_ _expulsado_ trajo consigo. Melkor ríe ante el pobre número que les hace frente, Ungoliant lo acompaña en gesto y saborea y se deleita con sus ocho ojos a los manjares que tan suculentos se aproximan.

Finwë se acerca, audaz, seguro, firme como la montaña, orgulloso y con la cabeza en alto cual águila.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho ya mi hijo? ¿Te lo he de repetir?—Exclama, señala con la punta afilada de su espada— ¡No eres bienvenido aquí, carne del presidio de Mandos! ¡Retírate tú y tu ponzoñosa criatura!

Melkor no se inmuta, no siente temor alguno ante la amenaza, pues sabe que tiene las piezas a su favor. Sin embargo, la molestia se hace a lugar, cuando las palabras de Fëanor en boca de su padre vuelven a ser dichas. Finalmente, se ríe cínico. Los elfos detrás de Finwë parecen retroceder, desconfiados, asustados por tan escalofriante sonido. Pero su rey, a pesar de, sigue solemne, inalterable.

— ¿O qué, el que se hace llamar Rey de los Noldor? —Habla por fin. Señala ladino— ¿Qué nos pueden hacer tú y un pequeño grupo de _quendi_? ¡No tienes poder alguno el cual nos detenga, padre de Fëanor! —Entrecierra los ojos, mira con desdén—…Y ahora os lo demostraré.

Es como si una gigantesca sombra tenebrosa se expandiera y engullera hasta la última pizca de luz. Se logra discernir un choque de espadas, unas cuantas chispas doradas deslumbrar perecederas. Y en la batalla de las figuras, después de mucho movimiento, Melkor logra despojar la espada de la mano de Finwë y le toma por el cuello y le atraviesa con el hierro herrumbroso. La sangre se desliza, humedece sus ropas. Observa con atención como se escapa la vida entre sus manos; lentamente, silencioso, sus ojos se apagan, palidece y luego, jamás ese cuerpo vuelve a moverse. Es cuando se percata de su acción, que repara en ello, que lo analiza por breves minutos. La primera sangre derramada, el primer elfo que llega a las estancias de Mandos a causa del asesinato. Y ha sido por su mano. Sabe que ha hecho un mal enorme, irremediable, matar a un hijo primogénito. Admira la creación de Eru, inerte y sin vida…Siente algo. Al inicio lo confunde con miedo, pero luego, se da cuenta de que no puede ser. Es, para su sorpresa, un _extraño deleite_.

Camina; lento, conciso, tal como una entidad divina, raramente lóbrega. Pasa a un lado del cuerpo fallecido del Noldor, satisfecho de que ya no estorbe. Y disfruta ver la cara de terror reflejada en los quendi, el cómo huyen, lejos, como las aves lo hacen de la tempestad. Y no todos corren con suerte, pues Ungoliant alcanza y deglute algunos. Sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, antes de saquear y darse a la huida. Por ello, se apresura, apresura a la gorda araña cuya sola existencia comienza a irritarle.

La envidia y el deseo lo emboscan al percatarse de las riquezas de Fëanor, de la habilidad y artesanía de los noldor. Roba, coge, usurpa, destruye y derrumba todo a su paso. Es como un huracán, que toma y deja añicos todo a su paso. Y no para hasta toparse y hallar, lo que le trae en primer lugar, a Formenos. En una caja, bella y detallada, están los silmarils. Gemas de los árboles de la luz. Embelesado ante su belleza, queda finalmente aplacado e inmóvil, pues necesita todo el tiempo de Arda y más, para poder admirarles. Impreca cuando la araña le fastidia con su asquerosa impertinencia. Cierra la caja y los esconde, receloso, posesivo. Porque de ahora en adelante son suyos. Solamente suyos. Le pertenecen. Son de él. Se auto proclama el amo de ellos. Con maña sonríe triunfante. Es hora de partir.

**O0O0O**

Allí, justo allí, oculto, en las profundidades de las cumbres de Thangorodrim (antes las ruinas de Angband), donde sus siervos se reúnen y proliferan. Y dentro, más allá de sus mazmorras, más allá de sus cavernas, sentado en un negro y alto trono, yace Melkor. Como poseído, hipnotizado, con tres piedras en mano, admirando.

Es hermoso, piensa; es precioso, disfruta. Goza como la oscuridad flota a su alrededor, como el fuego, la luz propia e imperecedera de los silmarils iluminan su eterna oscuridad. Porque es la primera vez que ve algo como eso, una luz verdadera atrapada en una especie de inmaculado y precioso material parecido al cristal y, sin embargo, más duro que cualquier clase de diamante. Lanza improperios al nombre de Fëanor, el responsable de aquellas gemas. Sabe que no es capaz de algo remotamente parecido, pues sus obras son sólo ilusiones, sin luz propia. Pero esas tres creaciones… ¿Qué nunca sería capaz de ver la luz? ¡Y quién lo necesita! Se mofa; siendo que ya la tiene, allí, ardiendo en sus manos. No se cansa de observarlas, de tenerlas, inclusive aunque le quemen, aunque le causen un terrible dolor. Nocivo, adictivo. Rechaza y con todas sus fuerzas, intenta ignorar el brutal suplicio que aquellos hermosos objetos le provocan. Sus manos se pintan negras por el fuego. Siendo una marca permanente junto con el dolor. No le importa.

—Maestro.

Reconoce, reconoce la voz de su discípulo, le llama. Decide no hacer caso, sigue absorto. Un segundo llamado hace que por fin se harte y, lentamente, alce el rostro. Solamente los más poderosos pueden y han podido mantenerle la mirada. Una pesada, profunda, hiriente, cruel y oscura. Mairon puede. Lo ha hecho desde siempre y nunca demuestra temor ante su maestro. Pero siempre hay una primera vez y aquella, Melkor puede ver claramente un rápido reflejo en él. Si no era miedo lo que Mairon siente en aquel segundo, entonces, debe ser algo muy parecido a ello; porque se le ve oscilante, inseguro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mairon? — dice, para volver abstraído a los tesoros en mano. El maia se acerca, se arrodilla, informa.

—Es sobre el enemigo, Maestro. Fëanor ha llegado a la Tierra Media.

Es como estar en una especie de embrujo, pues Melkor hace caso omiso a lo dicho. Resta importancia y pregunta mejor sobre otro tema que tiene más interés, a su juicio.

— ¿Y la corona? ¿Ya la has pulido?

Mairon asiente en la misma posición. Se levanta, aplaude, con ello llamando a un esclavo que trae consigo lo demandado. El maia lo toma y hace retirar, después, a la deforme criatura. En sus manos yace una enorme corona de hierro. Cuyas cúspides son variadas en tamaños y bastante punzantes. No es exactamente una forma tradicional, pero en su rareza es formidable.

—Como solicitó, he igualmente aquí—extiende, entrega.

Melkor, con una mano libre la agarra. Sonríe orgulloso. Después, da el último detalle, anexa los silmarils a los tres huecos bien marcados al frente de su corona. Mairon no se va, le observa, curioso.

— Le llaman ahora Morgoth, mi señor—comenta, imprevisto. Suele hacerlo, desear ver las reacciones de su maestro ante cualquier situación. El porqué es insólito, pero es para aprender. Y Melkor, aún sin terminar la tarea de unir, enarca la ceja, arruga la nariz.

— ¿Morgoth?

—Negro enemigo del mundo—repite y explica—, cortesía de Fëanor, al parecer.

Melkor suelta una enorme y grave risa burlesca.

—Fëanor, ¡tonto e insensato noldor! —Clama, y como si pudiera comunicarse con él, agrega—: Ojalá hubiera podido ver tú expresión cuando te has enterado de la muerte de tu padre.

Otra risa ronca sale de su garganta, más apagada quizá pero no menos sarcástica. Termina la labor, admira su corona. Silencio.

— Morgoth—reitera y susurra—… me gusta. —confiesa, para la maravilla de Mairon. Se coloca el hierro, por fin, sobre la cabeza. Y es un peso tremendo, siente que lo derrumba, pero es fuerte y lo soporta. Erguido y conservando aún la forma majestuosa de un _vala_ pero oscuro y terrible, levanta el mentón. Proclama para estupor de Mairon—. De ahora en más, podéis todo ser habitante en Arda llamarme Morgoth, rey del mundo.

Y los silmarils brillan formidables sobre su cabeza.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A: **Un capítulo un poco tardío. Los siento, no llegaba la inspiración. Aún así siento pudo faltar algo. En fin, no quería tardar más en actualizar. Mis más grandes y sinceros agradecimientos a **Luna, Jim** y **Beledien** por sus hermosos, enriquecedores y alentadores reviews. ¡Las adoro, chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo!


	6. Melkor's prisoner

**Palabras:** 825 (aprox).

**Formato:** Viñeta.

* * *

.

Sixth song:

**Melkor's prisoner.**

.

* * *

"**Siéntate aquí ahora y contempla las tierras donde aquellos que me has entregado conocerán el mal y la desesperación. Porque has osado burlarte de mí, y has cuestionado el poder de Melkor, amo de los destinos de Arda. Así pues, con mis ojos verás, y con mis oídos oirás, y nada te será ocultado."-Morgoth a Húrin.**

_Los hijos de Húrin de J.R.R Tolkien._

* * *

_._

La carne de Húrin poco a poco se consume; la piel se enferma, se agrieta y se seca; la cara se demacra, adelgaza y parece derretirse por cuero caído, que se arruga prematuro; lo que antes fueron dorados cabellos los son ahora opacos y grisáceos, antes de tiempo; casi desnudo, con ropas raídas y ennegrecidas por el tiempo. Y nada de él es lo que fue en antaño: La imagen de un gran hombre, grande en verdad entre los Edain. Fuerte y orgulloso, valeroso y alegre, ostentoso y decidido; eso sólo prevalecerá en las viejas canciones, en la memoria de aquellos que lo conocieron antes de las _lágrimas innumerables,_ y si es que aún viven; de todos modos, esa imagen se marchita y se marchitará con el tiempo.

Sufre. Es una agonía que mataría a cualquiera que probara al menos una cuarta parte de su suplicio; pero no Húrin Thalion, el firme. Melkor tiene que reconocérselo; veintiocho años sentando en aquel tormento, soportando el hedor a muerte, la temperatura que calcina; siempre con un hambre voraz y dolorosa, que no puede aplacar; con una sed desesperada y agónica, que no puede saciar, y, sin embargo y pese a todo, Melkor no le permite morir. Porque el tiempo, el odio conviviendo con locura y codicia, lo han hecho indefiniblemente cruel. Pero a pesar de su vesania alma, el vala es capaz de reconocer la fortaleza de aquél a quien considera ínfimo mortal. Porque puede que ya todo en Húrin sea ajado y marchito…Pero jamás ha suplicado, jamás ha gritado, en cambio ha soportado; y sus azules ojos, ya casi extinguidos pero tercos, insisten en guardar una insignificante luz, una luz apocada por la tristeza, por el horror, por el cansancio, y por el dolor.

Pero Melkor sabe que no son las condiciones en que lo obliga a estar los principales responsables de su tortura, sino las cosas que a su voluntad le hace oír y le hace ver. Y le muestra todo mal, y toda verdad es torcida y pérfida. Jamás se delimita ni se delimitó en mostrarle hasta la última cosa, por insignificante que fuese, que sabe le causará temores, dolencias y desesperaciones.

Y Melkor, nunca le compadece. Nunca se apiada.

Cada pena padecida por el hombre y su familia era una victoria para él. Una que sabía le acercaba a sus verdaderos y anhelados objetivos. Y tan necio, y tan vanidoso, y tan soberbio, le demuestra a Húrin hijo de Galdor, que él es dueño de todo destino que eligiese a su gusto y antojo. Y que por ningún motivo, nadie, jamás, se atrevería de decir lo contrario. Thalion en especial, que lo desafió y se rió de él veintiocho años atrás. ¡Especialmente a él le mostraría cuán grande y poderoso era el _vala_ Melkor! Caro le hace pagar y por ello no se inmuta en su crueldad.

Ha hecho todo, todo a su alcance y poder para que las cosas terminen así. Ha controlado, mañoso y farsante, la suerte de los hijos de Húrin. Y en el último pasaje, ya al final de todo, poco antes de decidir liberar de su penitencia al hombre ahora lívido y acabado, contemplan la conclusión de su primogénito. Melkor nota, por primera vez en todos los años de reclusión, una única lágrima, limpia y pequeña, resbalar por la mejilla del viejo.

Un padre que llora por sus hijos, por su hijo.

Un hijo que se ha perdido.

Un hijo que ya no volverá.

Que han sufrido.

Que han corrompido.

Ensuciados y martirizados.

Abandonados sin intención.

Y Melkor mira al acabado anciano. No puede decirse que es piedad lo que hay en sus oscuros ojos. Pero se puede decir que no hay odio, rencor o siquiera regocijo. Se pintan perdidos en el recuerdo. _Un padre que llora por su hijo_. Es todo lo que de momento, cruza en su pensar.

Pero no se arrepiente, porque al fin y al cabo, su cometido está hecho y es lo único que en verdad le interesa.

Sin embargo, en el extravío de toda nada y todo profundo de su ser y de su alma, sabe que de todas las maldiciones que ha lanzado, de todas las cosas terribles hechas y por hacer, esa fue, es, y ha sido la peor. Al menos para lo que su fortuna atañe. Porque desde que la primera palabra de blasfemia fue escupida sobre la estirpe de Húrin, marcando por siempre y para siempre el destino de aquellos de la casa de Hador y Beör, no sólo inicia el reloj de la eventualidad de los hijos de Húrin, sino que, también la propia. Melkor mismo le ha dado vuelta a su propio reloj de arena. Pero el es inconsciente de aquel dato. Así es mejor. No obstante, un pequeño augurio le es escuetamente revelado:

Observando, aún ahora, el último aliento en vida de Túrin, hijo de Húrin, Melkor es capaz de verle el blanco rostro, de cabellos intensamente negros y unos ojos grises, que son tan profundamente tristes, tan infinitamente amargos, que es incapaz de olvidarlos. A esos, especialmente, no los olvidará.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento mucho la demora. Falta ya sea de tiempo o de inspiración. Como sea, no quiero extenderme mucho en mis notas. Como siempre, agradezco a los que me siguen leyendo, dan follow y favorito; y un especial saludo y agradecimiento a **Hekarid **preciosa por su pasado review (me alegro que te guste Heka, en serio que sí :D) y como siempre y jamás menos importante, mi querida **Luna** por nunca faltar en opinión. ¡Gracias a ambas por su ánimos y opiniones! Espero éste fuera igualmente una amena lectura y, ¡ya sólo tres relatos más para terminar con el fic! :,D. Okay, sin más, ¡saludos y hasta el próximo!


	7. Melkor's successor

**Palabras:** 1,180 (aprox)

**Formato:** One shot.

* * *

.

Seventh song:

**Melkor's successor.**

.

* * *

**Sauron:**

**El campo está perdido, todo está perdido. El negro ha caído del cielo y las torres están en ruinas. El enemigo está dentro, por todas partes. Y con él la luz. Pronto estarán aquí. Váyase ahora, mi señor, mientras haya tiempo. Hay lugares, debajo.**

**Morgoth:**

**Y tú también los conoces. ¡Te libero, ve! Serás mi servidor por todos los tiempos.**

**Sauron:**

**Como usted lo ordene, mi rey.**

_Blind Guardian- War of wrath._

* * *

_._

Puede oír, lejanos como cuando el feroz y fuerte viento sopla a través de las copas de los árboles, con ese silbido, ese rugido (sin embargo) parecido a un susurro, los alaridos de batalla, el barbullo de la multitud, los choques de espadas y de escudos. Inclusive allí, en el resguardo de su agujero, de aquel refugio donde la luz apenas ha osado tocar, inclusive (a lo mejor) jamás ha tocado. Está acorralado. Ya todo ha terminado. Su última esperanza derrumbada. Ancalagon ha caído.

Melkor sólo puede escuchar lo último del enfrentamiento, y de hecho sólo quiere escuchar, únicamente eso. Porque no se levanta de su trono, no tiene planeado hacerlo ya más, por cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la actitud del _vala_? Incluso él mismo se lo llega a plantear, y la simple y llana respuesta que llega, ha sido más burda de lo que presagia. Con el peso de su corona, con el peso de los _silmarils_ amenazando con derrumbarlo constantemente; con las manos ennegrecidas, calcinadas y siempre tortuosamente con la sensación de estar ardiendo; con el pie eternamente cojo y malherido, resultado de su gran pelea contra el elfo _Noldo_ Fingolfin; atrapado en aquella terrible y gutural forma física, hasta la eternidad. Todo su poder y todo su ejército desaparecer. Desvanecer. Absoluta e innegablemente _derrotado. _

Sí, la vana verdad es que ya está cansado. Solamente eso. Hastiado. Agotado. Se halla igualmente con miedo, aunque el miedo siempre lo ha sentido y siempre está oculto bajo una máscara de creíble ira, de irrefutable odio, de magnifica indiferencia. Pero ahora, ahora es el cansancio el cual gobierna su estado. Raro. Bastante extraño. Es la primera vez que se resigna, que el cansancio lo posee. No planea huir. Se acaba, se acabó. Y no le queda de otra que afrontar y recibir con agobio y dolor, con desilusión y rabia, su inapelable y maldito destino.

Y piensa en todo lo obrado en todos esos años, largos, muy largos y eternos años y ríe, y se queja, y llora en silencio. En el momento, se dice así mismo que ya es suficiente. No hay salida. Al menos no para él. Tan cerca, se lamenta; tan cerca de saborear la infinita victoria, la ansiada y deseable gloria. Cerca. Y ya nunca y jamás lo será. Exhala aliento frío, los miembros se adormilan allí mismo. Los parpados pesan tanto. Allí aguardará el final hasta que todos sus soldados caigan, hasta que todos sus comandantes perezcan, hasta que las llamas de los dragones y los balrogs se atenúen y casi se extingan. Allí se quedará, solo, aguardando finalmente la eventualidad de la existencia. Inclina apenas la cabeza, los ojos dejan de enfocar, dejan de ver…

Pero entonces, la descomunal puerta se abre. Da paso al magnífico. Mairon, logra apreciar. Veloz, nervioso, agitado.

— _Mi señor, __el campo está perdido, todo está perdido. El negro ha caído del cielo y las torres están en ruinas. El enemigo está dentro, por todas partes. Y con él la luz. Pronto estarán aquí. Váyase ahora, mi señor, mientras haya tiempo. Hay lugares, debajo._

Melkor apenas hace caso, se fija (fuerza de nuevo la vista) en la criatura que yace arrodillada enfrente. ¿Por qué no le sorprende que sea él? Eso es (rememora) dado a que siempre ha sido el más fiel, el más adepto. Cual perro faldero tras el atroz amo que pese a que lo patee, el tonto animal aún persigue. Sonríe. Tonto, tonto fue el _maia _aquel al haber caído en su garra. La sonrisa poco a poco se pierde. Se disipa.

Melkor no puede amar. Hace mucho que ese sentimiento se perdió en el tiempo. En la nada. Se lo llevó su padre, se lo llevó su hermano y desapareció con ellos. En su lugar le dejaron el odio. Ya no puede sentir ningún afecto, ninguno _sano_, por nada ni por nadie. Cree olvidar que era eso. Ya no lo ha sentido nunca. Sin embargo, he allí Mairon, que confirma todo lo anterior, pues no lo ama, no lo quiere, no lo aprecia. No lo hizo, jamás lo hará. No obstante, lo que empezó como una superficial fechoría contra Aulë (placer más grande, arrebatarle a uno de sus más queridos), el _maia_ hurtado se volvió el más grande discípulo. _El único_ que miró más allá de su terrible apariencia, aunque fuera por mero interés. Jamás le tuvo verdadero miedo. No fue el miedo lo que lo mantuvo sometido bajo su señorío todo ese tiempo (como todo ser subyugado a él), sino su propia voluntad y su sed insaciable por aprender, ese deseo ferviente, que veía reflejados en sus ojos cuando le predicaba. Respeto. Adulación. ¿Aprecio? No sabe, porque ya no sabe cómo era eso. Tampoco le interesa. Pero sabe que ese _maia_ es un tonto, pues lo ha tenido todo y lo ha dejado, lo ha despreciado, como si valiese poco y nada, ¿por qué? Sólo por seguir sus propios deseos, por ser diferente, por querer seguir su propia voluntad siendo que _jamás_ lo ha logrado, porque él, Melkor, lo ha sometido hasta que _Eä_ deje ser…Estúpido iluso, se jacta, estúpido ingenuo _maia, _se ríe para sí.

Mairon levanta la vista. Y nota esa dura cara, esa bella y fría expresión. Incluso enfermo, oscuro, mantiene esa hermosa apariencia. Ennegreció su alma, ennegreció su corazón, pero no su apariencia que sigue hermosamente intacta, casi como cuando lo halló. Ah, Mairon, fiel Mairon, magnífico Mairon, poderoso Mairon. No lo ama, no lo quiere, no lo aprecia… _Porque ya no puede_. Aún así, es _el único_ que le ha llegado a _recordar _vagamente aquellos sentimientos por siempre perdidos. Se los recuerda. Nada más eso. Y ve mucho de su ser, reflectado en él. Porque ha sido _el único_, el único ser existente en Aman y Arda que lo ha llegado a comprender. A entender. Sí, Mairon ha sido _el único_ que sabe e interpreta que piensa, por qué lo que hace, por qué sus deseos, por qué sus acciones, por qué caminos ha decidido transitar. Se siente entonces satisfecho, miserablemente ufano.

— _Y tú también los conoces._

Melkor había creído todo perdido, que su fin era definitivo y ni el recuerdo de su triste existencia habría de quedar. Pero he allí _el único_. _El único_ que puede reemplazarlo, _el único_ que sabe cómo hacerlo. Negro corazón sonríe complacido. Ya puede irse más tranquilo. Sabe que es así.

**Mairon es el único.**

Al final de todo, después de todo. Fija sus ojos en los suyos, mantiene semblante acongojantemente serio, el _maia_ está inmutable. La perfecta imagen.

— _¡Te libero, ve! Serás mi servidor por todos los tiempos._

La voz, por última vez es estrepitosa, es potente. Señala la salida. Mairon muestra, sólo por esa vez, una tenue curva en sus labios. Lo sabe. Y Melkor lo conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que cruza por la cabeza de su antes discípulo. Porque ha dejado de serlo, de ahora en más. Y curva los labios junto con él.

— _Como usted lo ordene, mi rey._

Se levanta. Se retira. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta, oye a lo lejos todavía el barbullo, se atenúa cuando Mairon atraca con un ruido sordo y un rechinido. Y todo vuelve casi como al inicio. Cansado. Derrotado. Pero ahora, tranquilo. Pues ya tiene a su _sucesor_.

Los parpados vuelven a pesar. Los sella. Y espera al enemigo entrar.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A: **Primero que nada, un agradecimiento a mis musas **Luna** y **Hekarid,** por sus opiniones pasadas y por seguir leyendo esto (ustedes saben que las quiero y aprecio re harto). Por otro lado, igualmente mis más grandes y sinceros gracias a **Kyle Saxon** por (también) su review pasado, ¡Me alegra te esté gustando! Espero este no sea la excepción tuya o de las geniales personas que me siguen leyendo...Especialmente **Luna,** que sin ella y su reto lanzado al foro, muy seguramente no existiría este fic. En fin, ¡ya sólo dos caps más y termino! Espero gustara éste, animándome a abarcar y profundizar un poco más los pensamientos de Melkor respecto a Mairon...Eso es lo que hay en mi headcanon respecto a eso, por cierto. Y no digo más, ¡Saludos cariñosos y cordiales de mi parte!


	8. Melkor's condemnation

**Palabras:** 1,053 (aprox).

**Formato:** One shot.

* * *

.

Eighth song:

**Melkor's ****condemnation**_**.**_

.

* * *

**Corazón negro, alma negra  
Vivir en las sombras  
Déjalas abrasarte**

**Profundas cicatrices, sangre drenada**  
**¿Puedes soportar el dolor?**

**Siempre que la vida se sienta mal**  
**Siempre que la vida se sienta condenada**  
**Siempre que la vida se ponga dura**  
**¡Permanece en negro!**

_Battle Beast- Stay Black._

* * *

_._

La cadena _Angainor_ de nuevo lo sujeta. El material, frío, le eriza la desnuda piel. Está helado y es bastante duro, pese a que parece de un componente delicado. Pero no lo es. En absoluto. Fueron las manos de Aulë las cuales forjaron cada eslabón; y él, sabe perfectamente que cualquier creación del _vala_ herrero es difícil de estropear y destruir. Por supuesto lo sabe. Y consciente es de su ironía.

Piensa, que seguramente Aulë puso especial esmero en esa cadena que ahora fuertemente le sujeta desde los hombros, dispersa, apretujándole los omóplatos; enrojeciendo y magullando las muñecas, al punto de hacerlas sangrar; estrujando el abdomen, oprimiendo las piernas.

Pero eso no es lo más humillante, porque, Aulë también es responsable de transformar su corona en collar, anexado a la cadena, doblegando su cabeza hasta tenerla entre sus rodillas. Aquél preciado objeto que contenía los tesoros causantes de su enferma codicia. Los Silmarils, _sus_ Silmarils, por siempre arrebatados. Ya jamás provocándole ese pesado y tortuoso placer sobre su cabeza. Una corona hueca queda, o quedó; han alterado el hierro, y lo que antes significaba la grandeza, el poder y la gloria, paradójicamente, ahora significaba la derrota y la humillación única.

Sí, razona Melkor, los _valar_ también pueden ser crueles; son de la misma estirpe a fin de cuentas. Y Aulë debe estarlo disfrutando, vuelve a pensar; el herrero debe estar complacido de que sea su cadena la cual le tortura y le quema la piel. Una venganza por todo el daño que le ha causado; por lo que le ha destruido y por lo que le ha robado. Sonríe, ignorando el risible dolor que su forma física siente.

Crueles son los _valar_, son de la misma estirpe a fin de cuentas, vuelve a repetir. Rememora cómo fue que lo trajeron hasta allí. Cuando la luz finalmente lo alcanzó en su oscuro trono, en su mísero refugio. Que pidió paz y clemencia, con la última esperanza de que su castigo fuera menos implacable. Pero si de algo tendría que estar enterado, era que los _valar_ ya no caerían nuevamente en tal falacia tan repugnante y ya nunca y jamás creíble nuevamente, porque pueden ser piadosos, amables, pero _nunca_ olvidan.

Le han cortado los pies sin titubear; la oscura sangre drenó y manchó, y pegó profundos y destemplados gritos, que los hijos de Eru oyeron, y se estremecieron. Lo encadenaron cual bestia inmunda y peligrosa que sabe es.

Está humillado. Está mutilado. Está encadenado. Está rendido. El dolor es tan fuerte que apenas puede ser consciente de lo que cavila, pero lo hace, porque es todo lo que le queda por hacer.

Le sueltan momentáneamente la cabeza para que enfrente, haga cara, escuche la condena; porque al menos, los _valar_ en esos aspectos son preceptivos. Y allí están los ocho, logra advertir. Allí están de nuevo, todos lo valar, reunidos, a su alrededor. Les maldice a todos y cada uno. No verbalmente, porque es cobarde y quizá también porque no le da en gana, debido al dolor que tiene que soportar. Pero los maldice, una y otra vez. Todos ellos, mirándole severos, llenos de inquina, como si fueran los únicos con el derecho de juzgar. Y sí, con ello quiere reír, pues confirma que son del mismo tronco. Los maldice hasta el cansancio espiritual y los llama hipócritas, siervos sin voluntad; escupe mentalmente sobre ellos, en especial de aquellos con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro; como Tulkas, a quien repudia. Y repudia con todo lo que le queda de ser.

Y otra vez, justo enfrente, nuevamente está Mandos. Con esa insípida y eterna seriedad; cuyos ojos y gesto frío, crispantes, le hacen temblar de miedo, de tirria, de impotencia. Se percata entonces de su hermano, Manwë. Y es cuando el odio se desborda, cuando apretuja la mandíbula y hace chirriar los dientes y siente las infinitas ganas de estar libre, olvidar su suplicio, abalanzarse sobre él, mancharlo y ennegrecer al hijo perfecto, al incorruptible, al siempre bondadoso y jamás y ni por equivocación, malvado Manwë, _el verdadero rey_; y esos sentimientos lo invaden como borbollones fluyendo de fontanal. Y lo corroe un doloroso odio, porque su hermano, a pesar de todo, le sigue mirando con ese _amor_ y _compasión_. Y eso le quema y le tortura más que las cadenas, más que el mismo Anar comandado por Arien; le duele más que la mutilación de ambos pies. Pero lo peor de todo, es que ya no puede aprovecharse de esos estúpidos sentimientos provenientes de Súlimo, porque está por demás consiente que el pedir la clemencia ya no funciona, tampoco con él. Así que, agacha la cabeza y espera sin más la condena:

— Puertas de la noche, vacío intemporal.

Y ante esas palabras, Melkor vuelve a temblar. De nuevo le atan el cuello y le hacen bajar la cara hasta las rodillas. Lo llevan hasta el extremo occidental de los Muros del Mundo. En el camino no oye más que sus oscuros pensamientos, ignora toda la detestable belleza que le repugna. Ignora las risas, las penetrantes miradas, tantas cosas más. Y todo, al final del camino, se acota a ellas; antes conocidas como Miritarnon y Tarn Fui, las colosales Puertas de la Noche.

_Hechas del más poderoso basalto, tallados allí grandes __dragones__ en piedra negra, y de cuyas fauces sale lentamente un humo sombrío._

Y está Eärendil, frente a ellas, como un omnipotente guardián. Pero Melkor no puede divisar del todo la figura, no le hace falta, pues sabe quién es y las pupilas le retumban de ira. Se abren, las abren, hacen un monumental sonido. Y Melkor apenas puede discernir nada. Una abstracta oscuridad. Una noche sin forma ni tiempo. Es arrojado al interior sin escrúpulo.

Sí, todo está mal. Puede sentir punzante la condena. Porque no es rey_. _Porque nunca tuvo lo que quiso. Porque ha fallado. Pero ya no importa; ya que no le queda nada, salvo su negro corazón, salvo su negro ser, que encajan tan perfectamente en aquel lugar. Las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, observa los últimos rayos de luz extinguirse; se le escucha hacer una gran inhalación cuyo final y sinuoso suspiro ya no se será capaz de oír de vuelta.

Y ahora, y como ha sido siempre, ha de permanecer en negro. Y permanecerá en negro hasta el final.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**N/A:** Una disculpa por la demora. Pero en serio, me costó un huevo de oro encontrar una letra de canción adecuada para este capítulo. Y a fin de cuentas, tan desesperado mi caso, terminé por elegir una que no estoy del todo convencida de que quedara. Ni modo, hice lo que pude xD.

Pues nada, decir que estoy encantadísima de que me sigan leyendo. Especiales saludos y agradecimientos a **Hekarid** preciosa, **Kyle Saxon** querida y **Lunita **adorada por sus pasados reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas! También a los que han dado follow y favorito :)

Y, ¡ya solamente queda un capítulo! Y se acaba. Procuraré no tardar tanto esta vez, puesto que ya tengo la canción y espero no me salga tan largo, una viñeta a lo mucho. En fin, saludos y muchos besos de mi parte. ;D


	9. Melkor's timeless void

**Palabras:** 882 (aprox).

**Formato:** Viñeta.

* * *

.

Ninth song:

**Melkor's timeless void.**

.

* * *

**Duerme mi hijo caído.  
Descansa en paz, el dolor cesará.  
La vida es inútil para los que obtenemos nada,**

**Excepto lo mismo**

**No hay mano que sane tu dolor.  
Bebes el desprecio como agua,  
Que refuerzo con mis lágrimas.  
Incluso en tu orgullo nunca te culpé.**

**Sin simpatía, sin eternidad**  
**Tan sólo una luz por cada lágrima inmerecida.**

**Debajo del lecho de velas**

**Dos almas**

**Con todo por decir aún.**

_Nightwish - Two for tragedy_

* * *

_._

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo desconoce por completo. Es como si, fueran apenas unos minutos, y, también y al mismo tiempo como si fuera toda una edad. De cualquier modo, allí, el tiempo es solamente un vago recuerdo.

Las cosas están calladas. Aunque no sabe si la oscuridad y él podrían considerarse como cosas. No existe sonido alguno, salvo la leve resonancia de sus cadenas que chocan rara vez cuando él llega a moverse. Y no se mueve casi, ha de parecer más bien alguna extraña figura de piedra solida, inerte; cansada, y pesadamente en la misma posición. Con el cuello atado, la cabeza baja, los negros cabellos, largos, ocultándole la cara.

El cuerpo de tono enfermo, grisáceo, magullado, sucio. Heridas que ya han cerrado y cicatrizado de forma terrible, eternamente visibles. Lo único que parece tener vida, es el pequeño estómago que asciende y desciende apenas perceptible, tan despacio y acompasado.

Se ha cansado de pensar; pues ha repetido su existencia más de una vez dentro de su pensamiento. Y siempre es lo mismo, el resultado es lo mismo. Al principio no era nada más que odio, amargura, humillación y dolor cuando evocaba el pasado; pero entonces, poco a poco se pulieron y lo dejaron sencillamente con dolor y, para su sorpresa, confusión. Si, ahora está justo como cuando inició. Porque es todo lo que le queda, son esas preguntas que jamás fueron resueltas. Y a lo mejor, sabe que jamás lo serán, quizá. Eru siempre lo ignoró de todos modos, parte su culpa al alejarlo con intención. Pero sabe que jamás fue su favorito. El favorito era y es Manwë, no él…Jamás él. Nunca pudo complacerlo, nunca pudo seguir su voluntad. Y no era al principio porque no quisiese, simplemente era y es su _naturaleza_. Para ese entonces se había creído especial, al no poder seguir los mandatos de Ilúvatar, concluyó que entonces él podría ser como él padre de todo.

Pero ya se ha cansado de pensar, y de meditar, y de razonar. Porque nunca llega a nada, el desenlace es lo mismo; lleno de preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

La pasión se ha perdido, y Melkor no es más que una llama que está a punto de extinguirse en la infinita soledad. Pero pese al dolor, pese al cansancio y pese al borde de la demencia absoluta de su ser, se mantiene. Se aferra, y no sabe bien el por qué, de qué o para qué. Pero lo hace. Necio, tan terco.

Abre los parpados, no sabe cuánto tiempo los ha mantenido cerrados. Tampoco le interesa saberlo, se ha acostumbrado a esos intervalos que le parecen por demás inverosímiles. Otra vez esa oscuridad. Y otra vez esas preguntas. Nuevamente, sin respuestas. Pero antes de hundirse nuevamente en esos intervalos irreales, a Melkor se le dibuja una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Es extraña, porque es como si reflejara en ella todo y nada. Ya no está solo.

— ¿A qué o a quién debo la imprevista y bienaventurada presencia del padre de todo? —Su pregunta es ronca, bastante apagada, sin embargo con el dolor, el odio y la burla implícitas. Eru no responde nada. Melkor vuelve a sonreír —. Siempre tan callado, padre mío. Siempre tan ausente. ¿Por qué pues, no ha de sorprenderme?

Y no hay réplica. No el sonido de la voz, pero sí de la acción, porque es entonces, cuando el hijo indómito recibe el abrazo de su padre. Y éste quiere quitárselo de encima, pero también quiere que lo sostenga por siempre; Y quiere derramar lágrimas, pero también quiere blasfemar y sonreír; y siente odio, pero también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente amor. Porque está sintiendo todo, y quiere hacerlo todo y a la vez nada.

Finalmente, lo que tanto había deseado por mucho y largo tiempo, le es contestado, susurrado suave a sus oídos. Eru finalmente le esclarece todas sus dudas y además, le revela otras más. Los ojos se abren, sus oscuras pupilas se contraen y tiemblan. Sorprendido, temeroso, asustado, es como vuelve a mirar a su padre. Porque ahora sabe todo; y ahora que lo sabe, no es capaz de sopesarlo.

Un instrumento, siempre fue un instrumento. El más importante.

Una vez la verdad ha sido revelada, Eru parte. Y Melkor vuelve a su posición inicial. Otra vez silencio, de nuevo sólo oscuridad; y allí, en medio de eso, se rompe la calma: Empiezan como pequeños y apenas perceptibles quejidos; después parecen sollozos, pero poco a poco se transforman en sonoras carcajadas. Terribles y estruendosas; porque erizan la piel de terror y también inculcan un profundo desconsuelo.

Y Melkor ríe, ríe y ríe. Porque fue un tonto, porque fue tan ingenuo, porque siempre fue el instrumento y jamás tuvo propia voluntad, siempre y hasta el final atada a la de Eru. Y pensaba que él era _el_ _cruel; _siendo otro el señor de tal epíteto. Pero eso ya qué importa. Porque ya no importa nada. Pues ahora, reirá y reirá; de pena, de burla, de suplicio, y esperará por aquello que por fin le dará descanso.

Espera y esperará por lo revelado, ha de esperar a que sus cadenas se rompan y quede en libertad, de salir nuevamente y por última vez a Aman, a Arda. Ha de esperar por el _Dagor Dagorath*_.

**O0O0O**

* * *

**Dagor Dagorath*: **En los escritos preliminares de _El Silmarillion_, las intenciones de J. R. R. Tolkien eran terminar con una poderosa profecía de Námo (tan poderosa como el Hado de los Noldor) en donde se habla de la Dagor Dagorath («la batalla de las batallas» en sindarin) o la Batalla Final.

En esta última batalla, Eärendil se reunirá en las explanadas de Valinor con Manwë, Tulkas, Oromë, Eönwë, Túrin y Beren,y el resto de los valar y todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media, elfos, enanos y hombres, e incluso Ar-Phârazon. Ellos lucharán contra Melkor, y sus ejércitos de Orcos, y demás bestias. Sauron, el maia, también estará de su lado, luchando contra los valar. Se dice en la profecía que Tulkas se enfrentará en singular batalla ante Melkor, pero no será sino por las manos de Túrin Turambar, blandiendo su espada Gurthang, como Melkor encontrará su fin, ya que la espada reclamaría venganza por la familia de su amo. (recuerdese que Morgoth había maldecido a la familia de Túrin Turambar), y en general, por toda la humanidad. Gurthang, atravesará el corazón negro de Melkor, causándole así su fin.

Una vez sucedido esto, las montañas de las Pelóri se derrumbarán (ya sea resultado de la batalla o por la falta de necesidad de éstas, ya que fueron erigidas como murallas para la tierra de Valinor) y Arda será destruida. De esta manera, los Silmaril serán recuperados. Fëanor será soltado de su cautiverio en las estancias de Mandos y su misión será hacer lo que no quiso antes de la Primera Edad: entregarle los Silmaril a Yavanna y revelar el secreto para abrirlos, y así permitir que la luz y la vida regrese a los Dos Árboles de los Valar.

Posteriormente, una nueva música de los ainur será cantada en coro con los hijos de los hombres, pero no se dice qué pasará con los ainur ni con los elfos. Este tema será conocido como _Arda redimida_. Con esta nueva creación termina la Historia de Arda.

(copia y pega de la wikipedia :p).

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, he aquí finalmente el último relato. Quedó raro, ya lo sé; pero bueno, espero mínimo éste último fuera al menos decente, con invenciones y fumadas incluidas xD.

Sin más, mis agradecimientos a la gentecita que siguió este loco proyecto, a las que me animaron con algun review, follow y/o favorito (y las futuritas personas que lo hagan, igualmente muchas gracias). Ustedes saben quienes son ;) De todos modos, destaco a **Lunita**, pues sin ella y su reto lanzado al foro del poney, muy seguramente este fic no hubiera existido. Por ello, muchas gracias Luna por haberlo propuesto, porque fue un maravilloso viaje narrativo; inventando y tratando de comprender y profundizar más a un personaje como lo es Melkor, y porque me he encariñado mucho con el personaje, lo admito xD.

En fin, no me extiendo más. ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, mucho muy cariñosos! ;D


End file.
